


i love you since then

by didiphantomhive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiphantomhive/pseuds/didiphantomhive
Summary: god please forgive me cause i'm that bad.it's my first au let me live :)





	i love you since then

Jin and Namjoon are best friends since elementary. Ever since Jin saved Namjoon from the bullies, Namjoon have always followed him everywhere. Not long after, they become good friends and were always there for each other at times needed.

  
Jin with his strict father that always forced him to become the shape that he has moulded for him. The “Kim Corporation’s perfect son” while Namjoon is just an ordinary boy with the cutest dimples he has ever seen. Every single time Jin and his father had a fight, he would ran to Namjoon’s and tell him everything.

About his dad, his stress and Namjoon would just listen and cuddle him until he stopped crying. The perfect friend Jin has ever needed.

  
It did not took Jin long to realise that what he feels for Namjoon was not only an affection between friends but…LOVE. He loves Namjoon and it took him years to finally accept that fact.

Sadly, Jin is too scared to risk their valuable relationship over his feeble feelings for him. But deep down Jin knew, he wants him. He wants to be wrecked by Namjoon. He wants him deep inside. And the feelings were too strong for him to deny.

JIN’S POV  
“Jin-hyung!” Namjoon shouted as he saw me walking towards the school entrance.  
Yup. Namjoon is that perfect man that girls drool over because he’s smart, hot and apparently completes the whole heartthrob package by being the president of the school’s student council. I kept walking trying to ignore him but he went after me.

“Jin-hyung, stop. Why are you walking away from me?”

I didn’t stop my tracks and suddenly he pulled my hand and turned me around.

“What the fuck, Namjoon?”

I said, sounded annoyed.

“Woah! What’s with the grumpy mode? Are you okay? Why are you avoiding me?”

He attacked me with questions while stroking my hands making me soft but I have to put on a strong wall to avoid falling more.

“I-I’m not avoiding you.”

Ugh. Why the fuck I have to stutter now?!

“Well you are, apparently. Judging by how pretending not to hear me calling you just now and telling me that you’re busy and won’t hang out with me anymore but also…well…apparently you have time to hang out with Taehyung but not me.”

Well, fuck. How am I supposed to answer that?

“Well, I’m not avoiding you I’m just—the school bell has rang. I have to go to class now. See you!”

I pulled away my hand and ran to class.

“Jin, wai-“ Sigh. That was dangerous.

  
I have a massive weight I can’t get rid of. I stopped speaking to boys in school besides Namjoon. I can’t be around him anymore because if he finds out, who knows what will happen. What’s even worse, I can’t help but wanting to touch him every single time we’re together and it’s too much for me.

“Hey, Jin?” I turned around to see one of my classmate Minjae calling out to me nervously. “Yeah? You need something?” I asked feeling more annoyed as I already am.

“Well…yeah. Can I talk to you after lunch?” He said while rubbing his neck. “Why not now?” I’m so not in the mood for this. “Well…privately. Maybe on the rooftop?” Minjae started to blush and I find it weird. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you there.”

Why the fuck Minjae wants? I hope I’m not getting bullied again.. 

  
END OF POV

 

Yes. Due to being too close with Namjoon, Jin has received a lot of hate from the girls. The boys hate him because they think Jin is too girly and despise him because of his looks that attracts a lot of attention from girls. Sigh. It’s not his fault you’re single, dumbasses. (sorry, I got emotional there XD)  
But the bullying stops after a while. Jin doesn’t know why but he doesn’t care. All he care is the bullying stops and he doesn’t have to try so hard to hide anything from Namjoon anymore.

 

*LUNCH TIME

JIN’S POV

  
I still don’t know why the fuck Minjae wants to meet me on the rooftop. I’m scared that the boys will be there but I thought it stopped.

I was bullied for three months after I transfer to this school for Namjoon. Yeah. Just to be with him, I begged on my knees to change to a public school with so many excuses. But he doesn’t have to know that.

We weren’t supposed to have any secrets but I felt like I hide so many things from him. I still feel the shivers every time I saw the scars I get from getting kicked and slapped from the bullies.

I’m being called names because I wear make-up just to hide the bruises from Namjoon. He would definitely flipped knowing I am bullied by my own classmates. I feel so defenceless at that moment.

Along the way, I bumped into someone. “Sorr-Namjoon-ah!” I was surprised to see Namjoon with his arms crossed. He looks hot…as always.

  
“Wanna have lunch together?” he asks with a smile showing that cute dimples of his. God, I must be blushing so hard now.

“I-I need to meet up with someone. Talk to you after school maybe?” I said trying to walk away. But Namjoon is faster to pull my hands and grip it hard. “Who? Taehyung?” He asks coldly.

“N-no…it’s Minjae” I felt his cold gaze and I don’t know why I feel hurt. It’s not like the Namjoon I know.

  
“What does that bastard wants from you again?!” He said angrily and I can feel his grip getting stronger, feeling tense.

“N-Namjoon…I-it hurts…” I said timidly. He suddenly let go of my hand and apologize. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. See you later.” I was about to walk away when Namjoon shouted. "Don’t go!”

What the hell?

“Huh?” What is he going on about now…I sighed.

“I-I mean…you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Just saying. I mean…haa…please don’t go.”

I was shocked to see his desperate face like he was about to cry. “I have to Namjoon. I promised.” I feel bad but I did told Minjae I will meet him on the rooftop.

“I…Okay…I mean, if anything happens please just call me straight away. Better yet, text me in 30 minutes so I know you’re okay.”

Something feels wrong. He seems worried but he won’t say anything about it. “Well…okay…See you!"

  
END OF POV

 

Jin goes to the rooftop with a heavy heart. Partly because of what Namjoon said and the other is because of what happened on the rooftop before. He is still traumatized by the incident a semester ago.

Jin was hesitant to open the door until he hears Minjae’s voice. It seems that he’s alone. Jin mustered up all his courage and open the door to see Minjae holding a bouquet of flower in his hands.

 

JIN’S POV

  
“O-oh Jin!” Minjae fast hiding the bouquet behind his back and Jin pretended to be oblivious.

“Hi. You need to talk to me about something?” I asks nervously. “Firstly, I want to apologize for what happened last year and I was a dick for betraying you and I l-like you but I’m too scared to go against Jaehwan an-”

I cut him off. “So you just left me like that, pretending you see nothing and walk away while I was being kicked and punched?”

Jin started to tear up from the bad memories. “N-no! I ran and searched for Namjoon as soon as I left!” I look at him. Shocked.

“What do you mean by that?” I questioned him seriously. “I mean…after I found him, I told him everything and he went after you but you were gone and I almost got beaten up by him and-”

“Wait. What?!” I cut him off. “Are you sure we’re walking about the same Namjoon because the Kim Namjoon I know wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly.”

I’m so fucking confused now. What the hell happened? “I mean…he did went after Jaehwan’s group after that and beat them up until Hyunjoon had to be admitted to the hospital. His rib was broken.”

  
It all make sense now. Why the bullying suddenly stops. Namjoon being overprotective since and the frequent updates on his locations.

So he knew everything? It was fucking embarrassing and too overwhelming that I started to cry again. What a fucking pussy.

  
END OF POV

 

“Get the fuck away from him, Minjae.” Suddenly, Namjoon was there at the door sweating and he saw Jin in tears as he turns around.

He walk straight to Minjae and pull his collar. “I told you if you fucking try to hurt him again I would break your hands!” He was about to land a punch to Minjae’s face but Jin was quick to ran to him and hug him from behind.

“Namjoon, no! He did not try to hurt me!” Jin did not stop crying but he feels safe to know that Namjoon is here for him.

At the same time, he could not stop his tears thinking that he will only care for him as a friend. And it’ll always be that way. Namjoon pushed Minjae away and turn around.

He cupped Jin’s face and said “Why are you crying then?” Jin fall deeper every second he stares into Namjoon’s worried eyes and he finds it very endearing.

'I’m in love with him. I love him so much. I love you, Kim Namjoon', Jin thought to himself and closes his eyes. He went straight into Namjoon’s arms and slides his face into the crook of his neck.

Namjoon went stiff but he hugs Jin back so tight that Jin can feel how precious he is to the other.

  
Jin calms down after a while. Minjae have long gone after Namjoon pushed him away so there are only the two of them on the rooftop. Jin’s leg went weak and was about to fall down before Namjoon holds him and lift him up bridal-style.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Jin can feel his face burning and he feel so embarrassed “P-put me down, Namjoon. I can’t be near you anymore.”

Jin started to stutter and he feels like he could combust right at that moment. “Why, hyung? Do you hate me now? I must have scared you that you want to get away from me.” Namjoon let him down, letting go of his hand.

Jin swears he can feel his sad tone and it’s breaking his heart. “I could never hate you!” Jin denies. “Then, why?! I feel like my heart is breaking apart every time you ran away. If you don’t hate me, why are you avoiding me, Kim Seokjin?” Jin can feel the tense in Namjoon’s voice.

He sighs, “See? I knew you’d ha-” “For God’s sake, I don’t hate you! I love you, okay?!” He blurted. Namjoon look at him shocked and Jin is panicking.

  
“I-I’m…Jus-” Suddenly, he pulls Jin close and kisses him. Jin was surprised at first but he’s slowly melting into the kiss. It tasted sweet and they never want it to end.

Namjoon deepens the kiss while dragging me to the back hind of the rooftop. He pushes me onto the wall and slowly slipping his tongue in. It was a slow, needy kiss until he backs away a few centimetres apart and said among his breaths,

“I love you Kim Seokjin. I have always love you I hate myself for running away and I tried so hard to forget you but I just made you suffer.” Jin started to tear up at Namjoon’s word and pulls him back for another kiss.

This time it was passionate. A lot of teeth clashing and tongue. It’s messy but both of them don’t care.

"I love you too Kim Namjoon. Since a long time ago.” Namjoon felt overwhelmed and he swears that Jin looks so hot right now that he could just take him right there at that moment.

Jin sensed the lusty air and started to straddle Namjoon, not breaking their kiss. There was heat and the tension is building. They crave for each other for so long that they can’t wait any longer.

“A-ah..N-Namjoon…” Jin lets out a breathy moan as Namjoon grab his ass. “Yes, baby? Don’t you want this too?”

Jin went silent as it was all true. “Do you want this?” Namjoon whispered in Jin’s ear and it sends shivers down his spine as Namjoon’s hot breath brushed against his ear.

“Y-yes.”

Without losing any time, Namjoon smashed his lips back on Jin and he swears he can feel Namjoon’s smirked between the kisses.

It was getting rough as they were both getting impatient. The lust in their eyes is getting darker.

  
“Take me. Right here and now.” He then kissed Jin on the lips passionately, trailing his kisses to Jin’s jawline and down to his neck. Moans escaped from Jin’s mouth as Namjoon bites and suck his neck leaving marks on it.

“Mine. All mine.” He slurs between his breath and Jin felt needier.

  
“Y-yours. Ah…I’m yours, Namjoon.” Suddenly, Namjoon stops and Jin whines. “D-don’t stop…” Jin whispered. His hardened cock straining against his pant and he can’t help but grind onto Namjoon’s earning a low growl from him.

“You shouldn’t do that, kitten.” Jin smirks and trails his hand to Namjoon’s cock, palming his bulged pants that looks like it could burst anytime. He tightens his grip and Namjoon hissed.

“You’re so good at making me riled up Jin.” Jin continues to unzip Namjoon’s pants and pull his boxer’s down. Wow. That’s definitely bigger than I expected. Jin thought to himself, surprised at Namjoon’s length.

He whined and rubbed his thighs together, trying to relief his aching member. Jin grab Namjoon’s thick cock and put it inside his mouth earning a breathy moan from Namjoon. “Ah…shit hyung. That feels good.” Namjoon thrusts his hip forward until the head of his cock touch the back of Jin’s throat.

He gagged a little but he didn’t pull away. He like the feeling of choking and Namjoon throws his head back as he keep letting out sounds that makes Jin feel much more horny.

  
“You suck so good I’m about to cum hyung” Jin whimpers at the slight praise and this encourage him to give him more pleasure. Namjoon soon cum inside Jin’s mouth and surprisingly, Jin swallowed it.

  
Namjoon pull Jin to straddle him and take off Jin’s pants. “I need to be inside you now.” Jin shivers at Namjoon’s low voice and he can’t wait anymore either. “Fill me inside.”

That one sentence was all it takes for Namjoon to ram his throbbing cock inside Jin.

“Ride me. I want to see your expression as I’m fucking you.” Jin gritted his teeth and bite his lips at the twitching pain.

“Kiss me and it will be okay.” Jin do as he told and started to slowly move up and down while Namjoon was grabbing Jin’s cock, stroking it with his hand while the other grabs his ass and look at Jin straight in the eyes. “You’re so tight.”

Jin squinted his eyes and Namjoon suddenly grab his waist and pushed Jin down harder, shoving his cock deeper in me. “Ah! Nam-Namjoon-ah!” Namjoon goes down and kisses Jin then slowly went to his ears and whisper “You’re so fucking beautiful Kim Seokjin.”

Jin blushes and dug his face into his neck and he did the same. Jin moans on his neck sends shiver and Jin arched his back at the feeling of Namjoon’s warm lips sucking on his neck and his throbbing cock.

They look at each other and they knew they were close. “I-I’m coming Namjoon!” Jin moans louder and Namjoon’s thrust getting harder and sloppier as they reach their climax with Namjoon releasing all his cum inside Jin.

 

NAMJOON’S POV

  
Jin lays on top of me and I smiled like an idiot. “I don’t care about what others say anymore. You’re my everything and I love you and that’s all that matters.”

He smiled and kissed me in such a sweet and delicate way. “You save me before so I’ll protect you from now on. I love you.” I can feel his tears on the crook of my neck and so I cupped his face and wipe his tears away. “I love you too, Kim Namjoon.” I feel like the happiest man ever. Why didn’t I do this sooner?

END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I'm writing more au with a solid plot and very much smut cause i'm like that so..  
> i love you guys!


End file.
